theholdersfandomcom-20200214-history
The Holder of Collections
In any city of any country, enter a library open for service. Ask the librarian at the front desk for the "Holder of Collection" If the librarian has something to give you, it will be nothing else but your death so brutal that no book in history will be ever written about it. If you are graced, the librarian will say that there is no such item. Keep on insisting that you wish to see the Holder of Collections. Raise your voice if you must; don't give a damn about everyone else. The librarian will call for security, and as you are taken away, you will be given a smile that reads "Good luck, cause you'll need it" The guard's uniform will be in inverted colours, and when he is about to open the door for you, close your eyes and yell in your mind "I wish to see the Holder of Collections" If the door is opened before you do that, you will be given a tour of all the levels of hell, because that's where you're going to live from then on. If done successfully, you should be in an endless corridor with human sculptures rimming both sides. The guard is nowhere to be seen. These sculptures have tags containing a unique number, personal information and they will all appear as if in their life's prime. Unless you wish the person who looks like the sculpture to die, never look at the eyes. The likes of Hitler and other genocidal icons have travelled this path, seeing the marble sculpts come to full life as they pass through them. Some will look like completely lifeless and white, some with few colour and some are fully coloured and almost lifelike. You may go back if you wish (at the cost of your morals and sense of righteousness), but if you truly want the Object, you have to search for door at the very end of the corridor. Should your body survive the long walk, you will be welcomed by a man wearing the Grim Reaper's clothing. Though he has no more flesh sticking on his blackened skeleton, he will be pleasant, for it is not often that a person could see him without having to die. Ask him "How did your collection come to be?" He will ask you to sit on his luxurious leather couch, and will start telling you how his collection began. He will tell you about his favourite sculptures, what they experienced before being delivered to his domain. He will tell you how his skin slid from his bones, rather, tell you what the sculpture that did that to him was. For each Seeker, he will tell a different person's name. Never ever meet that person, because that person is fated to kill you, and death from his/her hands will send you to a place worse than the man's domain. After he tells his story, he will give you a check-list with only one item. That item is the soul of a person you are tasked to kill, lest you wish to take his place and continue his lonely job until someone replaces you. Don't worry, for the one you must kill is someone close to you. Say your farewell, and he will reply with "See you later, don't be a stranger" which will bring you back to your house, with the check-list and memories in your possession. The checklist is Object 335 of 538. The collector is lonely. Won't you keep him company?